Numb
by PinkElephants5
Summary: Rachel Berry is not the girl we came to know. She's going into a downward spiral. Puckleberry Relantionship, Faberry Friendship and Hummelberry Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Numb.

The Rachel berry they use to love was gone. Everyone shut her out even the glee club well not Quinn surprisingly but she didn't know why. Well Rachel knew and was confused. She went to practice until today...

Rachel walked into the choir room and sat away from everyone. Mr. Shue came in and wrote Regionals on the white board.

"Anyone have any ideas?" He asked.

Quinn raised her hand and said, " Rachel should have a solo or me and her could sing together"

"No" Rachel said.

Everyone looked shocked but Quinn noticed something. Santana raised her hand " since the hobbit doesn't wanna sing me and Brits will be"

Mr. Shue agreed but he needed to know what was wrong with Rachel.

They all started talking but Quinn was keeping a close eye on Rachel.

Rachel stood up and started to leave.

But Quinn said "Rach where are you going?"

" I quit" Rachel's voice was quiet and weak.

Kurt sounded worried "Why diva you love it here"

Rachel spoke quietly "I did" Then mumbled "and don't call me diva she isn't here anymore" and walk out

Quinn heard that and knew something was up and she was scared of what Rachel was about to do.

"I'm going after her" Quinn said and stood up but Santana interrupted her

" since when do you care about rupaul"

"Since She is my best friend" Quinn said

"Like we all believe that" Sam replied

"Fine then I quit too" Quinn said and left.

The glee club just sat there shocked. Tina raised her hand, " Mr. Shue do we have to drop out now?"

" No we only need one more member we can find someone" Mr. Shue replied.

With Rachel in the bathroom.

Rachel took the razor in her hand and started to drag it across her wrist when Quinn walked in and gasped then Rachel looked up with wide eyes.

" Rach what the hell are you doing!"

" I need to feel something again in my life"

" Rachel you can't be serious" then Quinn pulled her sleeves of her shirt up to see more cuts and a lot of bruises. She gasped again and was really worried. Rachel just sighed and began to cry.

"Rachel how did you get these bruises" Quinn asked.

" I don't want to talk about it"

Quinn understood that she probably wasn't ready to say anything about it yet but she knew the reason.

"Hey Rach do you want to spend the night at my house we could always run home and get some clothes"

"NO" Rachel screamed back but then she realized what she did and Answered " I mean yes to your house but I don't need clothes I have my slushie spare in my locker."

Quinn now understood the cuts and bruises she was being abused. Quinn calmly replied."Okay Rach let's get the clothes and go back to my house"

They walk to Rachel, "You kept all of our pictures together I guess I mean I knew it was the popularity and Sue talking".

"Rachie you are my best friend and once I was head cheerleader I guess I lost my way but can we be best friends again?"

"We never stopped Quinnie, now lets go and are you sure you don't want to miss glee?" I asked her.

"I quit glee" Quinn answered.

**Author's Note: I know its short but its my first story and i hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Numb.**

"We never stopped Quinnie, now lets go and are you sure you don't want to miss glee?" I asked her.

"I quit glee" Quinn answered.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

" Quinn why did you quit glee" Rachel asked.

"Because it's not fun anymore and we all know Mr. Shue plays favorites" Quinn replied. "Besides you quit and I only joined so we could be best friends again"

"Then why did you do all those things to me" Rachel questioned.

" I got lost in the world of popularity, I never meant those things."

"Then Why?" Rachel asked. Then starts crying, so then Quinn starts crying.

"Because I thought you stopped being my friend and I was so angry with myself, and I know that isn't a great excuse but" Quinn was interrupted.

" Wait I thought you stopped being mine. Are weekly movie nights and sleepovers stopped because you stopped coming."

"I tried calling, texting, emailing, facebooking, and I even came to your house but your Dads said you weren't home. So I tried calling Blaine but he never answered.

"You know what Quinn I can't do this now. I will see you around." Rachel said as she ran away.

"Rachel! Come Back Please!" I yelled.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I ran and ran until I got to my special place. Its the tree house Blaine and I built when we were kids. I never understood why he told me to keep supplies here and my favorite things but I guess I know now and he always knew. I found out Freshman Year, that I'm my brothers keeper.

**FlashBack**

_"Rachie come we are going to be late and Cousin Amy is going to be here soon." Blaine yelled up the stairs.  
_

_"Coming Blainey" Rachel yelled down to stairs. When she came down the stairs "Blaine where are we going?" _

_"I'm not sure" A car honk "Come on Amy is here let's go, Bye Dads"_

_When Blaine and Rachel got in the car they greeted Amy, then got buckled._

_"Hey Rachel do you want me to pick up Quinn?" Amy asked._

_"Uh no we haven't spoken since the summer." Rachel said quietly_

_Amy quickly turned around "What you girls have been best friends since kindergarten what happened!" _

_"Watch out!" Blaine Screamed. But it was to late everything went black._

_When Rachel woke up no one was there just a letter._

_Dear Rachel,_

_Are you happy? Your cousin Amy is dead. And you poor brother Blaine doesn't even remember us and the doctors say it's not likely for him to remember. We never did want you, but your stupid birth mother let it slip that you were a twin so we had to take you in but you were extremely helpful when poor Blaine needed a kidney. When the doctors discharge you come straight home and never speak of this again. Actually it is okay if you never came home.  
_

_Hiram and LeRoy_

_Rachel started crying, but when the doctors came in she put on her best smile. When they discharged her she went to visit Blaine. When he started screaming at her she left crying and went home. She really shouldn't have though because she got a nasty beating when she got there._

That is why she is now sitting in her tree house looking at her cot and her clothes and food and the money she has left. Left wondering why?

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews it means a lot and I hope you liked the second chapter. Also what do you think about Blaine being Rachel's twin.  
**


End file.
